<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pepper by bludguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806939">pepper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludguy/pseuds/bludguy'>bludguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Other, Smoking, Underage Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludguy/pseuds/bludguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peter doesn't know what he's doing here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title inspired by: pepper by butthole surfers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>his knees knock together as the air blows around. he must be an ugly image, a dirty teenage boy smoking on a bench. </p>
<p>peter looks around, inhales, blows smoke out, etc. not like he has much else to do. he rubs his hand between the gap in his thighs, wiping away something that isn't there.</p>
<p>peter doesn't know what he's doing here. he drops the cig and steps on it, getting up off of the bench and moving slowly away.</p>
<p>he doesn't know where he's going.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>